The Boy at the Bakery
by InAMysticsMind
Summary: Sam goes into his local bakery planning on soothing his sweet tooth, but quickly gains an addiction to the shop, and not for the reason one might assume.


Sam was never one for sweets, much unlike the rest of his family. He rather enjoyed exercise and healthy snacks, but every once and a while he'd indulge. When he did, he'd do it properly. Sam took a deep breath as he stepped into the town bakery, the smell of freshly risen bread sinking into his every pore. He walks up to the counter and dings the bell, glancing around for whomever might be working.

"Be with you in just a minute!" a younger male's voice calls from the back. Sam waits patiently at the counter and a few seconds later is greeted with the sight of a short man in a hair net carrying a tray with about a dozen croissants on it. He sets the tray down on the open counter behind him before turning to smile at Sam. He pauses slightly and looks up. "Wow, you are a moose," he comments, eyebrow cocked and a half-smirk on his lips.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks, thrown off a bit by the comment. He had heard a lot of things. Moose had never been one of them.

"Sorry, it's just uh, dark eyes, intimidating height, the hair. You remind me of a moose. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. Always had a thing for the tall ones," Gabriel rambles before realizing he's probably overstepped some baker/customer boundary. He chuckles and blushes softly. "So uh, before I ramble anymore and risk making this even more awkward, what can I get for ya?" he asks, motioning to the large display in front of him. "That is if I haven't scared you off already."

"I'll have a chocolate chip muffin and a large black coffee," he responds, choosing to ignore the slip of the tongue. He's had his own fair share of embarrassed rambles. He's sure the man meant no harm by it.

"Awesome! You okay waiting on a fresh pot? We don't usually have it premade at this time of day. It doesn't sell too well," the young man responds, turning to go start brewing it.

"No, I mean yes, I mean- I'm perfectly fine with waiting on a fresh pot. Thank you," Sam responds, nearly wanting to face palm himself. Of course he can't speak. Why would he be able to? "So are you running the shop by yourself?" Sam asks, an attempt at conversation.

"Nah, the old lady's in the back making some of her famous sugar cookies. They're a big hit this time of year," he responds, emptying the packet of coffee grounds into the filter and sliding the metal compartment into place before pressing the brew button. Sam would say he was good at small talk, but in this moment it seemed nothing was coming to him. "So, uh, weird how it hasn't started snowing yet right?" Sam asks, immediately wanting to punch himself in the face.

"Oh, weather already. Well if you wanted to take me out to dinner all you had to do was ask," the man in front of him laughs, but thankfully not in a mocking way. Sam chuckles and scratches at the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I guess my conversational skills are lacking a bit today," Sam responds and the other man shrugs.

"Don't sweat it, we all have those days. I do however, expect you to come in when they aren't and give me a proper man talk about, like, football and stuff," he says, puffing out his chest slightly. Sam laughs.

"Uh, yeah, not a football guy," Sam chuckles, "But I can tell you all the latest riveting news in the random trivia circuit," Sam says, and the baker nearly loses it. He huffs out a hearty laugh before covering his mouth quickly.

"Trivia, eh? Not what I was expecting," he says and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it's lame."

"It's not lame."

"You know it's lame, I know it's lame, just tell me it's lame," Sam says, narrowing his eyes challengingly.

"Okay fine, it's lame. But that's okay! We all do things that are a little lame."

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow, as if this man in front of him with eyes like amber could never tell him he did anything and have it be lame.

"I garden," he says, tapping the counter.

"You? Garden? Why do I feel like you're lying?" Sam asks and the other man laughs.

"It's true! I believe it's best to use fresh ingredients when cooking, which is my passion, and what better way to get fresh ingredient than to grow them yourself?" he asks, raising an eyebrow as if asking Sam to prove him wrong. A quiet but shrill beep sounds and Gabriel turns to grab a coffee cup. He grabs the pot from underneath the brewer and slowly pours the coffee into the paper cup and then slips a coffee slip onto it. He sets the cup on the counter and then grabs a muffin from inside the glass countertop with a piece of tissue paper. He sets them both on the counter and taps a few buttons on the register.

"Alright, that brings your total to $4.27. Cash or card?" he asks and Sam hands over a five dollar bill. He taps a few more buttons before the cash register dings open. "73 cents is your change, here's your receipt, and I'm expecting you to come back and tell me more about that riveting trivia circuit alright?" the man says, sending Sam a wink.

"Will do. Oh, I never got your name by the way," Sam says and the man grins at him.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm Gabriel Novak, but most people just call me Gabe," he says, holding his hand out to Sam. Sam grins and takes his hand in his.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Just Sam. My brother like to call me Sammy but I rather hate that nickname, so if you could refrain from it that'd be great."

"Will do Moose," he says and Sam chuckles.

"Alright, I'll see ya again," Sam says before turning out and heading to the streets. Only when he's a block away does he let himself dwell on the fact that he didn't get the man- Gabe's number, but he doesn't even know if he's into guys. He did say he liked 'em tall, but that could have meant men or women. He wasn't shy though, so Sam's sure if the guy really wanted his number he would have asked. Oh well. There's always tomorrow.

._.

Sam didn't usually indulge more than a day at a time, but he couldn't help himself as he stopped in the bakery on his way home from work. Again. The fourth day this week. Besides, if he didn't eat it he could always give it to Dean. He had to meet him at the Roadhouse in an hour and a half, and Dean never questioned free food.

When Sam walked in there was a young girl working the front, one he recognized all too well. "Jo? Since when do you work here?" Sam asks, and the girls turns around with a grin on her face.

"Sammy! Since when do you eat anything but rabbit food?" she asks and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Fair enough," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Actually I just stopped in to grab some coffee and a blueberry muffin to hold me over until we meet you guys for dinner. Are you going to be there?" Sam asks and Jo nods, turning to brew the coffee.

"Yeah, and to answer your question, I started working here around the beginning of the season. The shop owner is a friend of mom's and she just had a bunch of people quit when school started so she needed some help, so I got volunteered. The pay's nice though," she says, slipping the metal part into the brewer and pressing brew. Almost immediately after a shrill beeping noise starts going off in the back.

"Oh no! I forgot about the pies!" she shrieks before running to the back. Two minutes later and she's still not back. Sam rolls his eyes. She probably went and burned herself. She never was the most coordinated human being. About another two minutes and a shorter male emerges, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that, she-" Gabe stops and looks at the man. "Hey Moose!" he says, enthusiasm thick in his voice.

"Hello Gabriel," he says and Gabriel scrunches his nose.

"Haven't we discussed the full name thing? Gabriel is just so… formal. Feel free, and compelled, to call me Gabe," he says and Sam laughs.

"What happened to Jo? She burn herself?" Sam asks and the other man nods his head.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" he asks and Sam chuckles.

"She's a friend of mine. Can't go a day without a new bump or bruise," Sam laughs and at that Jo walks through the door.

"Oi Winchester! I heard that!" she huffs, holding a damp cloth to her arm.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Sam says and she huffs.

"You're a prick is what you are," she says, moving beneath the counter and pulling out a first aid kit. "I couldn't find the one in the back," she explains to Gabe before popping it open and stepping off to the side of the counter.

"Anyways, large coffee and blueberry muffin right?" Gabe asks and Sam nods his head. Gabe turns around, the coffee now finished brewing, grabs a paper cup, pours the coffee, and then puts on the slip. He grabs a blueberry muffin with some tissue paper and places that on the counter as well. "Alright, total is $4.27, same as always," Gabe says, tapping buttons on the register.

"Sam, made yourself a regular now? At a bakery? Shame on you," Jo teases, and Sam hates himself for blushing slightly as he handed Gabriel a five dollar bill. He hasn't meant to, but as soon as he did Jo's eyes widened and she looked over at Gabe. "Oh," was all she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him as Gabe counted out Sam's change.

"73 cents is your change, have a good day," Gabe says, seeming a bit wary. Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"Thanks, see ya tonight Jo," Sam says, waving at Jo as he turns to leave. She nods at him, all too busied with her burn.

"Later Sammy. Oh! Don't forget that you're in charge of pop."

"I know Jo. I am every week. See ya next time Gabe," he says, turning to Gabe with a smile. Gabe responds back, almost too politely.

"See you as well Sam," he says before turning to busy himself with the stuff behind him on the counter. Sam shakes his head as he steps out of the shop. Had Gabe seen Jo's all-too-suggestive gestures and gotten creeped out? Well, there goes any thoughts that Sam might have had a shot.

._.

Sam stops in the bakery on his way to go meet Dean at Bobby's. This junk food thing is getting really out of hand. He had to stop buying muffins and start buying pie so he could give it to Dean instead. Dean raised an eyebrow to it at first but didn't question it. If he wasn't going to meet Dean however sometimes he'd just pick up coffee, which was admittedly odd considering there was a café not even a block away. "Hey Gabe," Sam says, grinning at the young man as he walks in.

"Hey Moose, how's it going?" he asks, sending Sam a grin. He's returned back to his normal self, mostly, after that awkward day with Jo. He, however, doesn't make as many flirty jokes towards Sam as he did before. Obviously Sam should just take the hint that the guy isn't interested, but that's not how he works.

"Just great, off to go meet my brother and my uncle. Thought I'd pick up a pie," he says and Gabriel nods his head.

"Fair enough, apple?" he asks, turning to walks towards the back where they keep the full pies and cakes.

"Yup," he smiles and Gabe grins, going to grab it. He returns, the pie sat on the counter. He taps a few buttons on the register before turning back to face Sam.

"Total is $5.89," he grins at Sam. Sam smiles back and hands over a twenty. Gabe changes it out and hands Sam back his change. Sam sends Gabe a grin and a wink before grabbing the pie and turning to leave.

"See ya next time Gabe," he says, and Gabe doesn't respond as he turns out the door. When did he get so brave?

Within twenty minutes he's pulling into Bobby's driveway. He spots Dean's impala already resting next to Bobby's truck. He hops out and walks to the door, not even bothering to knock. He heads to the kitchen, where Bobby's set in his wheel chair, stirring the baked beans. "Hey Bobby," Sam greets, looking around. "Where's Dean?" he asks.

"Boy's out back grabbing the steaks off the grill. You brought a pie?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at the dish.

"It's Sam's thing recently. He's got a thing for one of the guys that works there," Dean says casually, walking in and setting the plate of steaks on the table. Bobby looks to Dean and then back at Sam, who has a look of pure shock on his face. "Dude, did you really expect Jo not to say anything? Honestly, that girl's mouth runs at a mile a minute," Dean says, popping a steak onto each plate.

._.

Charlie stops, leaning over, hands on her knees. "Okay seriously Sam, we need to take a break. I'm dying here," she huffs, standing straight and folding her arms behind her head.

"We just got started," Sam laughs and she shakes her head.

"Well I'm in the need of some fuel. So if you don't mind me, I'm going in here," Charlie says, walking inside the bakery they stopped by. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. Charlie wasn't out of breath, she just wanted an excuse to stop and get junk food.

"Charlie how am I supposed to help train you if you keep eating all this junk food," Sam says and before Charlie can respond there's a response from the counter.

"Seems to be working just fine for you," Gabe comments and Sam looks to the counter, flushing slightly.

"Hey Gabe," he smiles and Charlie coughs. He looks over to see her wiggling her eyebrows and he rolls his eyes. She is always trying to hook Sam up with people. At least she doesn't actually know about Sam's stupid crush on the stupidly cute baker.

"What can I get for you guys today?" he asks and Sam shakes his head.

"Not for me, this one is all on her," Sam says and Charlie grins.

"I'll have a glazed doughnut," she grins at Gabe who smiles.

"Coming right up. So what're you training for?" he asks, turning around to open the standing display case they keep the doughnuts in.

"It's not really training per se, it's more just me trying to get in a bit better shape for the 5k for Pride. I tried to get Sammy to come with me but he sucks-"

"It's not that, Charlie! I went last year? Remember? When I got in a fight with the fucking douchebag and got thrown out before it even started? And stop calling me Sammy!" Sam huffs and Charlie rolls her eyes, handing Gabe a five and taking the doughnut.

"That's because people are douchebags. Honestly, so what if you like chicks and dicks? Most people don't care. Gabe, does it bother you that Sammy here is into chicks and dicks?" she asks, leaning on the counter. Sam wants to face palm himself. They are not having this conversation right now. Gabriel hands Charlie her change and shakes his head.

"Of course not," Gabe responds and Charlie throws her arms into the air.

"See! He's perfectly fine with it! So are most people, you just have a habit of finding people you clash with," Charlie says, taking a bite of her doughnut. Sam sighs, rubbing his hand down his face. He does not want to be having this conversation right now.

"Just hurry up and finish your doughnut so we can finish our jog, or actually start it rather," Sam huffs and Charlie swallows the food in her mouth before sticking out her tongue at him.

"He's so touchy. Gets embarrassed way too easy," Charlie stage whispers to Gabe. Gabe laughs and Sam huffs in annoyance, sending a glare at Charlie. "Aw, Sammy, don't look so heartbroken. I'm sure loverboy here doesn't mind your fussy ways," she says and Sam nearly chokes on air. She grins and winks at him.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Sam deadpans, letting her know enough is enough. So she did plan on coming in here, just not for the reason Sam thought.

"I know," she grins, pinching his cheek before heading towards the door. "Nice to meet you Gabe," she grins before heading out. Sam huffs.

"I'm sorry about my friends," he says before walking out the door. He jogs for a second to catch up with Charlie before slowing down to match her pace. "So I take it you and Jo have been talking," he says with exasperation and she bursts out laughing.

"Oh that was too good! I know Jo said you had your eye on him, but I didn't expect that. You got so flustered. Aw Sammy aren't you just adorable?" she laughs, pinching his cheek. He knocks her hand away and glares.

"I hate you guys."

"Uh-huh, sure ya do," she says, patting him on the back.

._.

After a few more random stops at the bakery over the next few weeks Sam becomes a bit frustrated at both himself and Gabriel. First off, the stupid crush he was harboring for the man needed to either come to an end or he needed to just buck up and ask the guy for his number. Secondly, he felt intimidated to do so because he really couldn't tell if Gabriel liked him or not. Like one day he would be his usual, flirty self, and then the next he would act all reserved and junk. It was really frustrating him.

He huffs, tossing a head of lettuce into his cart with a bit more force than necessary. "Woah, what'd the lettuce do to you?" a familiar voice asks Sam over his shoulder and Sam grits his teeth as his chest gives that stupid thud. This is not good timing.

"Hey Gabe," he says, knowing the exasperation is apparent in his tone.

"Hey Moose, you doing alright?" Gabe asks, raising an eyebrow at the noticeably taller male. Same huffs. If there's going to be any point in time that he is going to have the nerve to do this, it has got to be now.

"Um, well, define alright," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh just come out and say it you chicken!

"Yeah, I think we've all had those days," he laughs, running his hand through his hair. "Anything in particular causing the bad vibes?" he asks and Sam takes a deep breath. If he's going to do it, it's going to be now."

"Are you gay?" Sam asks, a little shocked by what came out of his own mouth, "Or something? Because like I am so confused. One minute you seem like you're hitting on me and then the next you just act like we're old friends that are forced to talk to each other because we're at some stupid Christmas party," Sam says, realizing that his tongue had long lost the words it was trying to form about half way through his rambling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to like spook ya or anything. It's just you're, ya know, an attractive dude that came into the shop so yeah, I flirted a bit. And admittedly I still did it even after I found out you had a girlfriend. I didn't mean to make it weir-"

"Wha- Girlfriend?" Sam, asks, legitimately confused. The only person he has ever been with at the pastry shop was Charlie, and he's pretty sure that the whole 5k for Pride thing made it a bit obvious that she was gay. Then again when he thinks about it there are straight people that go to those as well, or maybe he thought she was bi too?

"Jo? The one that you have dinner with every week and that you let call you Sammy and the one that I'm taking that from the look on your face is not your girlfriend and I am being a complete moron," Gabe says as Sam gives him a look containing a mixture of amusement and a hint of disgust.

"Jo is like my sister. We meet every week for dinner with a bunch of friends and family for pizza night at the Roadhouse, and half the time I don't mention anything when people call me Sammy because I've already told them countless times and they don't listen," Sam says and Gabriel huffs out a laugh.

"And you were asking if I was gay because…?" Gabriel says, glancing at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam's pretty sure he already knows the answer to that but decides to amuse him anyhow.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Sam asks and Gabe cracks a small grin, despite his efforts not to.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Gabe asks, and Sam knows he's just being cocky now and Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I think I am," he says and Gabriel grins.

"Good, then I accept," he says and Sam can't help but smile.


End file.
